Black as Cole
Black as Cole is the 8th episode of the fourth season and the 74th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe encounters Cole's demonic past when the sisters help a widow seek vengeance on a demon that killed her fiancé. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Vincent Angell as Human Sykes *Heather Dawn as Emma *Bonnie Root as Susan Coleman Co-Stars *Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor *Aaron Brumfield as Demon Sykes Featuring *Sara Lynn Moneymaker as Marika *Matthew Heron as Annoying Man *Kaycee Shank as Kari Magical Notes Book of Shadows * The Dragon Warlock page is right before the Enchantment Spell. * The Enchantment Spell is a page before the page on Time Loops. * The Reverse Awakening Spell is across from the page on the Scavenger Demon. Scavenger Demon :Lower-level demon, feeds on the remains :of other demons' victims. This :demon is usually black and :covered in a green :ectoplasm. It has the :power to shoot a :string of ectoplasm out :of the palm of its hand, similar :to a spider's web. With this, it can :hide in high places and easily :capture its prey. Potions *Piper makes a potion to kill Sykes using a pig's foot and a piece of Sykes's flesh. *Power Stripping Potion made by Phoebe. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Ectoplasmic Webbing:' Used by a Scavenger Demon to attack Phoebe. *'Energy balls:' Used by Cole to vanquish the Scavenger Demon and by Sykes to kill a Mortal. Sykes used it to attack Phoebe, Cole, Leo and Susan. Sykes and Belthazor used it to attack each other. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole and Sykes. *'Shapeshifting:' (limited form) Used by Sykes and Cole to turn into their Demon and back into their Human forms. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the mechanical baby, Sykes, and Sykes and Cole when they were fighting. *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a Premonition in which she saw Sykes killing Susan. *'Shadow Manipulation:' Used by Sykes to command his shadow. *'Super Strength:' Used by Belthazor and Sykes while fighting. *'Adjusting:' Used by Cole and Sykes to break through Piper's freezing power. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for scrying. Emma tries to scry for Sykes. Notes and Trivia * This is the only episode of the series with Cole's name in the title. * For the first time, Holly Marie Combs's tattoos on her wrists are shown on screen. * This is the last episode of Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor. Cole will become Belthazor again in the alternate reality of "Centennial Charmed", but his demonic form won't be seen on screen. * Paige falls to the ground after blowing up the vanquishing potion for Sykes, as Piper did in "Sleuthing with the Enemy". * This is the last time Phoebe shimmers with a demon. She does temporarily gain the ability to shimmer herself in "Witch Wars". * The alley where Darryl and the sisters were is the same one used in "The Honeymoon's Over" and "Wrestling with Demons". * Cole is wearing the same clothes that Julian wore for his Charmed promotional photo shoot. * The first shot of the manor seen in this episode will be used constantly throughout season 4. * This episode scored 5.2 million viewers. * This is the first time that Paige sees Cole's demonic half. It also begins her long-standing mistrust of him, which would later lead Cole to believe that she is responsible for Phoebe leaving him. *Emma says she devoted herself to the craft after her fiancé died, becoming a witch practitioner. She was able to scry, meaning that practitioners can learn to do so. *This is the first episode where Paige doesn't use her active powers. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the common saying "as black as coal", which is a reference to a very dark color or mood. Glitches * When Paige is looking through The Book of Shadows for the demon while talking to Piper and Leo, she says she found a demon that kills with an athame. The demon is Belthazor, but the Belthazor page says nothing about him killing with an athame. * Belthazor stabs Sykes with the athame, it's all covered with blood. When Cole drops it when he turns human, Emma picks it up about to stab Cole, but the athame is clean. Continuity Errors *Cole says that only upper-level demons, like himself, bleed red blood, but in "Sleuthing with the Enemy", Cole says he bleeds red because he's half human. *The entry Phoebe wrote on Cole's human form has been replaced with another entry. Gallery Episode Stills 4x08-01.jpg 4x08-02.jpg 4x08-03.jpg Behind the Scenes 097.jpg Quotes :Paige: You were a demon and a lawyer? Insert joke here. : :Piper: I don't think a witch is allowed to marry a demon (nervous laugh) honey, we can't have a demon in the family. : :Paige: A demon who likes to kill witches? Well, that narrows it down to about every page in the book. ---- :Cole: '''Marry me. :Phoebe: What? ---- :Phoebe:' ''(to Cole): Well, just because you're not a demon any more doesn't mean we can't live in sin. International Titles *'French:' Libéré du mal (Freed of Evil) *'Czech:' Černý jako Cole (Black as Cole) *'Slovak:' Čierny ako Cole'' (Black as Cole)'' *'Russian:' Чёрный в роли Коул v roli Koul'' (Black in the Role of Cole)'' *'Serbian:' Црн Као Кол Kao Kol (Black as Cole) *'Spanish (Spain):' Oscuro como Cole (Dark as Cole) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Negro como Cole (Black as Cole) *'Italian:' Doppio Volto (Double Face) *'German:' Schwarz wie der Teufel (Black as the Devil) *'Hungarian:' Fekete, mint Cole'' (Black as Cole)'' * 'Finnish: '''Cole tulisilla hiilillä ''(Cole on hot coals) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4